icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 MJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety ninth season. League Notes League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 1st to 3rd in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Regular Season Playoffs ::Survivor Series Swan Valley defeated Waywayseecappo 2-games-to-none Selkirk defeated Dauphin 2-games-to-none ::Quarter-Finals Portage defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Swan Valley 4-games-to-none Winkler defeated OCN 4-games-to-1 Winnipeg defeated Virden 4-games-to-3 ::Semi-Finals Portage defeated Winnipeg 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Winkler 4-games-to-3 ::Turnbull Cup Championship Portage defeated Steinbach 4-games-to-1 Western Canada Championship Tournament ::Western Canada Cup Championship Portage finished 3rd Brad Bowles named MVP, Brett Orr Top Defenseman, & both Tournament All-Stars see 2016 Western Canada Cup CJHL World Junior A Challenge see 2015 World Junior A Challenge CJHL Prospects Game see 2016 CJHL Prospects Game In Season Awards League Leaders League Record Scoring Leaders Awards CJHL Awards Scholarships All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Brad Bowles • Logan Harland • Tristan Keck Portage Terriers • OCN Blizzard • Winkler Flyers Brady Keeper • Brett Orr OCN Blizzard • Portage Terriers Nathan Park Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Kamerin Nault • Tyler Penner • Dan Taillefer Winnipeg Blues • Steinbach Pistons • Steinbach Pistons Zak Hicks • Zach Whitecloud Winkler Flyers • Virden Oil Capitals Sean Kuehn Virden Oil Capitals Rookie All-Star Team Bennett Dalke • Nick Henry • Josh Tripp Virden Oil Capitals • Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders Darby Gula • Tyler Jubenvill Steinbach Pistons • Winkler Flyers Emilien Boily OCN Blizzard in the News July *Sean Collins signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Washington Capitals. *Ryan Garbutt traded to Chicago Blackhawks as part of the Patrick Sharp trade to the Dallas Stars. *Rick St. Croix returned to the Winnipeg Jets organization as the team's developmental goaltending coach. *Manitoba Moose signed Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL level contract. September *Florida Everblades of the ECHL re-sign Brendan O'Donnell for the 2016-17 season. October *Joel Edmundson made the St. Louis Blues opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 8. *Wayne Hawrysh, who helped start what became his beloved OCN Blizzard, succumbed to cancer. November *Myles Fee named to the staff for Team Europe's World Cup of Hockey team. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week. January *Jason Kasdorf named Goaltender of the Week (1/19). *Chicago Blackhawks traded Ryan Garbutt to the Anaheim Ducks for Jiri Sekac. February *Jordan DePape captured the Canada West conference men’s hockey scoring title. *Jordan DePape selected CWUAA First Team All-Star, Adam Henry & Brett Stovin to All-Rookie Team. *David Haaf named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week Feb. 23. March *Jason Kasdorf nominated for the Mike Richter Award, for most outstanding goaltender in NCAA Division l. *Michael Sofillas and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *Jordan DePape selected to the CIS Men's Hockey All-Canadian Second Team. *Mack Heisinger named ECAC NE Rookie of the Year, and to Second All-Star Team & All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf signed entry-level contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won their second straight NCHA Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall and the University of New Brunswick won the CIS Men's Hockey Championship. *Jason Kasdorf selected to All-ECAC Hockey Second Team. *Joel Edmundson earned the first NHL goal on a one-timer off Vladimir Tarasenko's feed on March 25. April *Jason Kasdorf made his NHL debut in Buffalo Sabres home finale, on Friday, April 8th, allowing four goals on 30 shots in a 4-1 loss to Columbus Blue Jackets. *Bryn Chyzyk and the North Dakota Fighting Hawks won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL playoff goal, a game winner on April 23. *The St. Louis Blues signed rookie defenceman Joel Edmundson to a two-year contract extension. May *Joel Edmundson tallied his first NHL playoff goal in Sunday's 4-3 overtime win against Dallas on May 1. *Brandon Wheat Kings won the WHL Championship, featuring Jordan Thomson, James Shearer, and coach David Anning. 1915-16 NHL participants Category:2016 in hockey Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons